Twins in the maze
by Emily Snow
Summary: Due to continuing computer issues this story is now on HIATUS. I will be posting again as soon as I possibly can.
1. Chapter 1

_**this needs a title**_

**I wish**

Alexandria Faith Jones was sitting on her bed reading from a puzzle book looking bored. "These are all too easy," she muttered to herself, "_turn eleven sticks into nine without removing any from the group_, I mean come on, just position them so they spell out the word nine. _Connect the nine dots with four consecutive lines that don't bend, _shit these riddles and puzzles could be solved by a kindergartener." She threw the book onto her desk and walked out of her room, intent on heading into the game room to play a few hours of _Zelda: Link to the past__. _However when she entered the game room she discovered her favorite game missing and her twin brother Anthony smirking at her.

"Damn it Tony, where the hell is my game?" she demanded of her brother.

"Somewhere," he replied cryptically, "give me twenty bucks and I'll get it for you."

"Give it back or I'll snap all your _Halo_games in half," she threatened as she grabbed the games from their resting place.

"You wouldn't dare," he growled as he jumped up and stalked towards her.

"Try me," she said as she clutched the games to her chest and bolted from the room slamming the door behind her to aide in getting further from her brother before he got out of the game room.

"Get back here," Tony screamed as he too ran from the room to give chase.

"You two better not be fighting again, you are 15 years old. Act like it," their step-mother hollered down to them before adding, "your father and I are going out for the night we'll be back by 9:30 tomorrow morning. I want the house clean and to see the two of you getting along." With that said they heard the front door slam shut and the sound of the truck driving away.

"There's money for pizza on the table," their father added before the distinct sound of the front door closing reached their ears.

"Ha, Mom and Dad are gone so I'm in charge I'm older, so I demand that you give me back my games." Tony said sharply.

"You are barely three minutes older than me, so that doesn't count. You will give me back my game and I shall return yours to you." Alexandria responded.

"Alex just give me my fucking games right now. Or else"

"Or you'll what? Ruin my life. You already have."

"Oh, I assure you I can make things much worse for you than they already are. You seem to forget, I'm the one everybody likes."

"You know what they only like you so much because you'll spend money on them, if you stopped you would lose all your friends."

"You're wrong."

"Am I?"

"Even if they are false at least I know how to get people to like me, all anyone thinks about you is that you're a stuck-up sarcastic know it all bitch."

"Better than being thought of as a rich doormat"

Both Tony and Alex were getting more and more frustrated with each other and before they knew it they both screamed, "**I WISH THE GOBLINS WOULD JUST TAKE YOU AWAY, RIGHT NOW**." There was a sudden blinding flash of glittery light and the room was empty and silent.

Alexandria appeared in a grassy field, she was grateful that she had thought to put on a sweater when she got home now because the air was slightly cold and the light breeze was making it worse. She also was happy that she had all her hair tucked under a ball cap, she remembered a story her brother was reading once about the Goblin King and how he sometimes stole teen girls to woo them as his bride. She could see how easy it would be for him, he appeared to be attractive in that dangerous and mysterious sort of way based of what the books claimed he looked like.

After a moment she thought she kept hearing a noise behind her she whipped around and came face to chest with the Goblin King himself. "Do you want your twin back? All you have to do is run my labyrinth and get to the castle beyond the goblin city in thirteen hours," he said as he threw a crystal at her, "the other has already entered, he seems concerned. My guess is that you are the younger of the two is that correct?"

Alexandria nodded before her gaze returned to the crystal orb on the ground, "You need to pick it up, it shall take you to your starting point," the Goblin King stated once he realized that Alexandria seemed not to know what to do with it.

A few minutes earlier

Anthony landed in a heap on a sandy beach. "Alex, Alex where are you?" he hollered.

"I thought you didn't want your twin anymore, you did wish him away," drawled a voice.

"Damn it you stupid Goblin King give me back my Alex." Anthony demanded.

"Run my labyrinth and get to the castle, you have thirteen hours before you twin is mine forever." the Goblin King said as he threw a crystal at Anthony who caught it and was transported to a long lane with stone walls that appeared to be roughly ten feet high.

"Don't worry Alex, I'll save you and get us both out of here." Anthony said as he began walking down the lane, looking along the bottom of the walls for any spot that looked like it lead to a turn.

back with Alexandria

"Don't worry Tony; I'll get us out of here" Alex said as she began to walk along with her fingertips dragging along the wall, searching for any place where she had an option other than going straight. Before long she had made several turns and felt like she was getting somewhere, she didn't want to get too cocky though, she knew that this labyrinth was more than likely more dangerous and complex than she had so far discovered.

In the castle

"Goblin King has _TWO_ runners right now?" a goblin asked the man sitting on the throne.

"Yes, yes, yes, I know it's strange and new and you want ale to celebrate," he said irritably as he used a crystal to conjure up a new keg of ale. For some reason he felt like he should have asked more questions of the younger runner, he had a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach that this 'Alex' was more important than he was thinking the runner was.

"Keep them separate, we can't let them team up to beat my labyrinth," Jareth said to a few crystals before he sent them floating away.

Alexandria

"Okay so now the maze is plants, that's got to be good right?" Alex said to herself as she began wandering through the maze, subtly marking the path she took. Originally she had been marking stones on the ground but she quickly noticed that they were being changed when she had her back turned to them. A short while later she heard what to her sounded like a wounded animal growling, she ran around the corner and saw a furry creature suspended from his ankles and being attacked my strange hairless creatures tied to sticks and being wielded by what she assumed were goblins.

She ran up to them and kicked two before grabbing one of the sticks and using it on the goblins, "You don't like it do you, then leave this poor thing alone you stupid monsters," she snarled as they ran away in fear. "Don't worry, I'll get you down in a second" she said to the furry thing before she slowly loosened the rope and gently lowered the beast enough that it was lying on the stones.

"What's your name?" she asked it.

"Name Ludo. You name?" the creature now known as Ludo asked.

"Alex" she responded.

Jareth

"Such a feminine voice," Jareth sighed, "I wonder. Is it possible they are fraternal and this one is female?" He stood and walked out onto the balcony, "should I just bring her here and make her wait for her brother? Should I bring him here and force her to stay by using her brother as collateral?"

Alexandria

"Okay Ludo, there you go. Now you are free to go back home," Alex said softly.

"No, Ludo go with Alex," Ludo responded in his deep voice.

"Ludo can't, Alex wants Ludo safe. Safest place for Ludo is home," Alex explained softly, as though explaining to a small child why it couldn't do something the adults were doing.

"Alex want Ludo safe?"

"Yes, Alex wants Ludo safe."

Ludo smiled and walked away, his huge feet making surprisingly little sound.

**A/N: There we go chapter one in my Labyrinth fan-fiction, I'm still not sure what role Sarah will play in this story or if she'll even be in it at all. Comments and suggestions are much appreciated. Should I stick to one person each chapter or do you like the jumping from person to person format?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: still no certain title. Any ideas?**_

_**Sorry, sorry, sorry. I really wanted to get this posted before the Thanksgiving holiday weekend but time got away from me.**_

**Riddles and Lies**

Alex rounded the corner and came upon a table in the center of what now looked like a circular room with no openings, turning quickly she discovered that the way she had entered was now blocked by a high stone wall. She approached the table and looked at the surface and nearly squealed in glee, it was a group of riddles and mind puzzles.

"Okay, instructions where are you?" she whispered to herself as she looked over everything.

"It be puzzles," came a voice from under the table.

"That much I can see," Alex said, "what I need to know is what am I supposed to do to solve them?"

"Oh~," the creature laughed insanely, "to solve it you have to get the ice cube out without knotting the string but still using it, and umm, ah here," the thing said as it handed her a sheet of paper with all her challenges listed on it.

She quickly figured out how to get the ice cube out, and moved onto the next challenge. "The answer is in the heart of the pyramid," she read out loud. "Pi," she answered after a while before moving onto the next one. "Eleven into nine…" she began, "wait, did I really just read that?" She laughed when she realized the next few puzzles where the ones she had done shortly before she and her brother ended up in this labyrinth. In just a few minutes she had all the puzzles solved and began looking around to see where she was going to be lead next. However when she searched all she saw was that the Goblin King was now standing before her.

"You are quite intelligent aren't you?" he drawled in his sexy accent.

Alex stared at him expectantly, waiting to hear what he had to say but not saying anything herself. She held her breath as he walked towards her slowly, "Can you answer a question I have?" he asked.

"Is that rhetorical or do you really need an answer?" Alex quipped before taking a quick step back to put space between herself and the man.

"What is your gender?" he asked as he took a few large steps to place himself as close to her as he could. .

"That is not relevant information." Alex answered as she resumed her search of the area, trying to find a way to get closer to finding her brother.

"I'll decide what is and is not relevant information," he snapped as he walked up to stand behind her as she searched. He kept trying to get close enough that he would be able to pull on the back of her shirt to pull it tight against her body, however every time he reached out to pull on it she would change direction quickly and end up just beyond his grasp. "Stay still damn it," he growled.

"Can't. I need to get out of this labyrinth and into the castle so I can get Tony and myself out of here," she said as she pushed on a hedge, smiling as it gave under the pressure and moved like a door out of her way. 'Note to self, absolutely nothing here is as it seems,' Alex thought as she walked down the corridor the hedge revealed.

"Alex wait, your brother is already at my castle. I am here to bring you to him." Jareth called out as he followed her. 'He just doesn't give up does he?' Alex thought to herself. 'And there's no way Tony already got through this labyrinth, he's not great with mazes or puzzles or anything of that sort,' she thought to herself. 'But maybe he did, maybe…'

Alex stumbled before she turned to look at the Goblin King; he was facing her with his arm extended towards her his fingers twitching as though he really wanted to reach out and grab her himself. His eyes seemed to plead with her to trust him and take his hand but a feeling in the pit of her stomach kept her from doing so. Instead she turned and began to jog down the corridor that had been revealed by the hedge door.

"Alex, just take my hand. I will get you out of this labyrinth," Jareth pleaded "you could get hurt if you continue on."

She had been about to take his hand when something collided with her back and sent her crashing to the ground. "Alex don't trust him," sounded the voice of her twin from behind her.

"Tony?" she asked as she turned to look at him.

"Alex trust me, no good can come from him taking us directly to the castle. There is no guarantee that he will even take us where he has said he would," Tony said as he pulled Alex into a standing position.

"Clever boy." Jareth said before he vanished in a flash of glitter but before he vanished he took notice that when Tony collided with Alex the ball cap came loose for a moment and a few long strands of sable colored hair fell free.

"Tony this isn't good, I think he knows. And if he doesn't he at least suspects that we are not identical twins." Alex whispered quickly as the pair of them began running down the corridor after she tucked her hair back up under the cap.

"I think so too, he seemed strangely desperate to get you out of the labyrinth. I wouldn't be all that surprised if it was because he wants to try to trick you into being his concubine or something."

"Great, I get out of one crappy relationship only to catch the potential interest of yet another crappy guy," Alex sighed angrily as she turned down a corridor.

"HEY! Don't go that way," a voice called out to the two of them.

Both Alex and Tony stopped in their tracks and turned around, searching for the source of the voice.

"I'm right 'ere," sounded the voice. Lowering their eyes Alex and Tony saw what looked like a cross between a worm and a caterpillar.

"Why not?" Tony asked.

"Never go that way." replied the creature.

"We're not going _that _way. We're going _this_ way." Alex said when she realized the creature's emphasis on the word 'that'. Before the creature could call them back Alex and Tony walked off, heading in the direction they were going before being called out to.

There was a sudden flash of light followed by a booming crash of thunder and the twins found themselves standing at opposite ends of a large crevice.

"I'll keep going this way. You try the other," Alex said as she and Tony both ran off in opposite directions, Alex heading the original way and Tony heading the way the small creature had tried to get them to go.


End file.
